


We're Fuckin' Strong

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, exercise, secret pet, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: (AU where 2nd trial didn't happen). Chihiro and Mondo have been working out (and working on mutual insecurities) together. On the way back to Chihiro's room, Mondo accidentally provokes Genocider Sho and she has a big reaction. Byakuya gets his serial killer back under control and Chihiro comforts Mondo.





	We're Fuckin' Strong

“It’s so funny that you can lift me like this!” Chihiro giggled from his place atop Mondo’s hands; he was lying with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs pressed together, and Mondo was supporting him at just under his shoulder blades and at the very tops of his thighs. 

“Well, you don’t weigh much,” Mondo chuckled, slowly easing Chihiro back down toward his chest, then up again. 

“I weigh 90 pounds!” Chihiro objected, “That’s a lot!” 

“It’s enough that this will eventually make me tired,” Mondo laughed back, “But we got a while before that.” He lowered Chihiro back to almost touching his chest, then pushed him back up. 

“You’re so strong,” Chihiro smiled fondly, “Thanks for letting me work out with you. And doing this while I take a break, it’s really fun.” 

“I like working out with you,” Mondo pushed his as high as he could manage, rolling his shoulders back to stretch, “And this is the best.” He winked, “I like where my hands are best,” he squeezed Chihiro’s thigh lightly. 

Chihiro would have toppled himself off of Mondo’s hand with an embarrassed squeak, but Mondo quickly pulled him back down and sat up to cradle him instead. “Why do you always say things like that?!” someone else might read indignation in Chihiro’s tone, but Mondo couldn’t really imagine him being so forceful, it was just surprise and embarrassment, as far as he was concerned. 

“Because you’re fuckin’ cute,” he answered, leaning forward to kiss Chihiro’s blushing cheek, “And you always squeak.” 

“I’m ready to try some more,” Chihiro kicked his feet, trying to get up off of Mondo’s lap, “What should I do next?” 

Mondo helped him step down on the floor beside the weight bench, giving it some thought, “Alright, we already had you do chest presses,” he tapped Chihiro’s pecs through his tracksuit, “and some free lifting,” he squeezed Chihiro’s arms, “So, let’s do some leg work, then we’ll finish with a little abs stuff, okay?” 

“Whatever you say, Mondo,” he smiled, “I trust you. You know this stuff. And I’m really glad we can work out together.” His thoughts grew briefly insecure, “When you didn’t meet me the first night, I was scared you didn’t want to.” 

“Nah, man,” Mondo stood up and took him over to a leg press machine, he adjusted it so the seat was as far forward as possible, Chihiro was so small, “I just got too worked up,” he blushed a bit, gesturing for Chihiro to sit down, “Got so anxious I made myself sick. I felt like shit and just had to lay down. It wasn’t about not wanting to work out with you. Course, I didn’t really know that’s what you wanted exactly, since I still thought you were a girl. But it wouldn’t have been anyway,” he shrugged, both of them knew words weren’t his strong suit, and he’d said everything important, the delivery being a little weird was fine. 

“That’s true,” Chihiro hopped up on the seat that Mondo indicated and then put his feet on the pad in front of him, where Mondo pointed. It made his legs bend at the knees and his shins be horizontal. A rather strange position, but he was getting used to some of the machines they used. “Even though I’m a boy, you still don’t mind how weak I am.” 

Mondo placed the pin for him, with a relatively low weight to start with. He’d increase it a little once Chihiro got used to the motion. They were starting mostly with machines so he didn’t have to worry about Chihiro hurting himself with poor form until he had a good base, the same way Daiya started showing him when he was young, but getting the basic motion down before he had to strain at all was better. 

“You aren’t weak,” Mondo sighed; he knew he didn’t have a leg to stand on, he was constantly worrying about being weak too, but still, Chihiro wasn’t. “When you’re ready, straighten your legs slowly. Keep smooth and steady like with everything else. All that shit we already talked about, then let your legs bend again real slow, and do it again.” 

“How many times?” Chihiro asked, pressing against the pad experimentally, moving backward wasn’t hard yet. “And I am. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t need help with this.” 

“Start with ten. And that’s bullshit. Every man gets taught this at some point,” Mondo objected, “Er, well, the men that learn. Some dudes don’t work out and that’s fuckin’ fine. But my brother taught me, just like this. And, uh, I ain’t weak?” the last bit was a question because Chihiro knew all about his issues, so he hoped he’d agree. Outside reassurance helped sometimes, especially from him or Taka. 

“No, you’re not weak at all,” Chihiro reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, while doing the reps that Mondo had recommended, “You’re the strongest person I know. And I guess I’m being silly, huh?” 

Mondo leaned forward and kissed his hand, “Yeah. But we all got issues. But we’re strong, ya hear me?” he ruffled Chihiro’s hair, “We’re fuckin’ strong!” 

“We’re strong,” Chihiro echoed, pausing for Mondo to move the pin down to add more weight, then began another set of ten. 

“That’s right,” Mondo crossed back over to the gym bag he’d brought and took a drink from the bottle of water inside it, then grabbed two of the lighter dumbbells he ever used and sat down on the nearest free bench to the machine Chihiro was on to do bicep curls. 

“Which room are we sleeping in tonight?” Chihiro asked, frowning a bit as his quads had started burning lightly. He wished he wouldn’t be getting tired already, but he knew to expect it. He’d just have to build up stamina. 

“Yours?” Mondo shrugged, “I really don’t care. We should just move my shit in there anyway. It’d be easier.” 

“That’s exciting,” Chihiro smiled and finished the rep he was on before hopping down off of the machine and sitting in the floor at Mondo’s feet and resting his head on his knee, “But what if you get tired of being around me? Wouldn’t it be inconvenient to have to move things back?” 

Mondo playfully bonked Chihiro on the head with the dumbbell he was using, “That’s dumb. That’s never happened and probably won’t and me having to get shit from my room when I sleep in yours is inconvenient now.” 

Chihiro giggled “That’s a good point. Okay, we’ll get your stuff tonight before we go to bed. Maybe we should just move your bed too, then Taka could stay later if he wanted and still be comfortable.” 

Mondo nudged the water bottle toward Chihiro with his foot, “That’s not a bad idea. We’ll do that tomorrow then.” 

Chihiro obediently drank and smiled. He was surprised by how safe he could feel in this place, as long as they were together and nothing too bad was going on immediately. It had been a while since Leon, Sayaka, and Junko had died, and that still made him sad whenever he thought about it, but maybe things really would be okay here. It wasn’t good, but maybe they would all be strong enough to handle it, and they’d get out of here eventually. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Mondo put the weights down, “Ready for the last bit?”

Chihiro nodded then stood and followed Mondo over to an ab coaster. He looked quizzically at the machine, “It looks like a swing.” 

“It kinda is. Ya kneel on the pad there, then put your arms up over the bars at the top and hold the handles. And then you rock using your abs. See, like this,” Mondo hopped on it himself, curling his legs under him, then rocking back and forth. He stepped back after his demonstration. “It’s kinda fun, I think.” 

Chihiro nodded and copied what Mondo had done, carefully climbing onto the platform, resting his arms on the bars, then moving slightly forward by tightening his stomach. It was a little harder than he’d expected, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “How many times do I do it?” 

“Go for about two minutes, if you can,” Mondo suggested, “It’s kinda more fluid than the stuff you do reps with, unless you’re really paying attention. So, I think it’s easier that way.” 

Chihiro began rocking back and forth, feeling the stretch and pull on either side of his stomach when he curled and uncurled to move the platform. It didn’t take long before the muscles started burning. He was getting tired and this motion was harder than some of the others. Each move forward began hurting sharply, but he wanted to go the time Mondo had said. He bit his lip and concentrated. 

“Wait,” Mondo interrupted, “Does that hurt?” 

“Only a little,” it wasn’t a lie so much as trivializing it compared to how much he expected it should hurt to matter, though it didn’t really feel like a little. 

“Stop,” Mondo reached forward to stop the machine, “That’s enough for today.” 

“But it’s not time yet, right?” Chihiro objected. 

“I said the wrong time. You’re done,” Mondo shook his head. There was a time and place to push past pain when you were working out, but it was definitely not right now. They didn’t know what would work best yet.

“Okay…” Chihiro bit his lip again. He didn’t want to be weak enough to have to stop early. 

“Hey,” Mondo scooped him up and tried to make eye contact. Chihiro looked back at him, disappointment clear on his face. Mondo smiled kindly “This ain’t a problem, dude. You’re fine. We just ain’t gonna keep goin’ when something hurts until we got a better handle on what we’re doing, okay?” 

“That’s all it is?” Chihiro’s brow furrowed, he wasn’t sure he believed him. 

“Yeah. You wanna get strong and I’m gonna help. I promised, didn’t I? Sometimes that might mean something tougher, but it’s too early for that shit,” he explained. “You good?”

“Yeah, okay,” Chihiro agreed, satisfied that this shouldn’t be upsetting. 

“Alright, let’s go back to the rooms, okay? Should be getting late,” Mondo put Chihiro back on his feet and collected the bag, “We can take a shower in your room before night time.” 

The walk back to the dormitories was relatively unremarkable. Sakura and Aoi were on their way to the bath house.

“Have a good work out?” Aoi asked brightly when they passed. 

Chihiro blushed and looked at Mondo. He wasn’t sure if it was good or not. It had been fun, but did that make it good? Was he stronger now? 

“Yeah, it was great. You have a good one today?” Mondo answered for them. 

“Yeah! We lifted a lot today! I got a new personal best! And Sakura moved one of the machines by picking it up…” Aoi giggled, clearly impressed. 

“Damn,” Mondo agreed in tone, looking at Sakura. 

“I kept almost tripping on the corner,” Sakura shrugged, “So I moved it. Come, Hina. Let us bathe.” She lead her away. 

“Sakura is amazing,” Mondo commented, still awestruck. They arrived at his room to collect his clothes. 

“She really is,” Chihiro nodded, “It must be really cool to just be able to move anything that gets in your way.” 

Mondo nodded, relocked his room, then continued to Chihiro’s. Standing in front of the door was Sho, twirling her scissors over one finger. 

“Um, hi, Sho,” Chihiro smiled nervously, clutching at Mondo’s hand. Sho’s rather intense feelings about him were alarming, especially because she kept wanting to tell him how she’d like to stab him. 

“Hey! How’s my favorite crossdresser?” she giggled, “You’re dressed boring right now though. How disappointing.” 

“Um, I’m fine. And sorry, we were, you know, exercising,” Chihiro’s smile turned apologetic. 

“Why are you standing in front of his door?” Mondo cut through the pleasantries with a more relevant question. 

“Master told me to go bathe,” Sho sighed, “And he won’t even come with me! But I saw Milk Bags and the Behemoth headed that way, so now I can’t. But I can’t not. See?” 

“Well, I don’t know why that means you’re, um, standing in front of my door… But I’m really sorry about that,” Chihiro sighed, “You, um, you could maybe call them their names though. And, you know, not be mean.” 

“I thought seeing you would cheer me up!” Sho giggled, “It didn’t really, though. Why don’t you put on a dress for me?” 

“Oh, um, well, we have to shower before we change clothes…” Chihiro blushed, “I’m really sorry.” 

“Oh, you’re showering TOGETHER?” her eyes lit up and she giggled happily, “I’d much rather watch that!!!” 

“Will you knock it the fuck off?” Mondo growled, “Move, so we can get in. And go do something else.” 

“Oh, come on!! I’m suffering here! Just give me a peek! Just the idea gets me going!” Sho laughed, though she did stand to the side so Chihiro could open the door. 

“The idea is all you’re getting,” Mondo glared at her, “Go take a fucking bath.” 

“Careful, careful,” Sho grinned sadistically, pouncing on him and holding her scissors to his throat, “I’m not Little Miss Doormat, only Master can talk to me that way. Now, I don’t like to use my precious scissors for anything else, but you know, fucking the crossdresser might just mean you’re pretty enough.” 

Mondo froze in place, unsure of what to do. Sho was leaning on him and the point of her scissors was digging into the side of his neck. If he wanted to push her away, it would probably work okay. She probably wouldn’t have enough time to seriously hurt him. But, on the other hand, she was a fucking nutcase, and he didn’t really want to start a fight with her. Besides, putting his hands on a girl that way still felt wrong, even if she was threatening him. Cold dread and anxiety fought with flaring anger in the pit of his stomach. 

“Wow, freezing like a bunny rabbit! This is fun!” Sho giggled, leaning her face closer to his, almost licking his cheek with her protruding tongue, “But where’d the little bunny rabbit go?” she looked around for Chihiro, who’d ran for Byakuya as soon as she’d lunged. “Oh well, we can have fun, right? You’re gonna apologize, right?” 

“Sorry I snapped at you,” Mondo said immediately, feeling some relief that she was requesting something easy, “I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Wow, you’re not so scary,” Sho cackled, running her other hand down his chest, “It’s really a shame you aren’t prettier, you know? This would be such a delight for me down below!” she looked pointedly down, “But look! I guess it is for you!” she grinned again, pulling the waistband of his sweatpants out far enough to reveal his half hard cock, “Or getting to be one any way. Why?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Mondo blushed, also staring down in confusion. He really wasn’t sure why the fuck his goddamn dick would get hard about any part of this situation, but it was bound to happen at random now and again. 

“Well, it looks like you must like this too!” Sho grinned, pressing the scissors deeper into his skin and sliding her hand down his pants to squeeze him. “Why else would you get a stiffy over it?! Do you wanna be one of my pretty little men? We can totally work on your look!” 

“Sho, stop molesting Mondo and come over here,” Byakuya saved him from having to come up with a response to that, rounding the corner with a very out of breath and panicked Chihiro. 

“Aw,” she made a show of disappointment, “Okay, Master.” She pulled both hands away from him and skipped back over to Byakuya. “I couldn’t bathe yet. Sorry.” 

“I assume something came up other than an irresistible need to rape someone?” Byakuya folded his arms, glaring at her. 

Chihiro darted back over to Mondo and wrapped his arms around him, clinging tightly. 

“I don’t think it was gonna be rape, Master! He was hard for me! And you should have seen his-” she cut off, blinking in surprise, as Byakuya had slapped her across the face. 

“That doesn’t matter. You were forcing him. You should know better than anyone how response doesn’t matter,” Byakuya sighed, keeping her in check could be such a bother sometimes, “Now, you’re not allowed to do anything sexual with anyone else without directly asking me first, understand?” 

“But Master!” she objected, “Why do you care? I wasn’t going to let him touch me, I’m all yours of course, I just wanted to have a little fun!” 

“You aren’t allowed to make things difficult. You’ll do as you’re told. Now, why aren’t you in the bath?” 

“Sakura and Hina are there…” Sho grumbled, deciding antagonizing him further would probably risk him ignoring her. 

“Oh, you’re ridiculous,” Byakuya rolled his eyes and started dragging her down the hall by the arm, “Come on, you’re going to take a bath. It’s a big bathhouse, you don’t have to talk to them, and I will force you in if I have to.”

“Are you okay?” Chihiro mumbled, pulling Mondo inside his room. He was crying and he wish he’d stop because Mondo was the one who should be allowed to cry about this, but he still couldn’t help it. 

Mondo shook his head, trying to feel more present. He hadn’t been expecting that to happen and the bizarreness of the event had left him rattled, perhaps more so than the fear. “Uh, I’m fine,” he nodded, deciding that was a good enough answer as any, though it may only have been true because he hadn’t had time to process what happened. 

He put the bag of clothes down on Chihiro’s bed and began undressing, “Let’s take a shower,” he’d remembered the immediate plan, at least, and that was sufficient as something to focus on. He’d registered that Chihiro was upset but he didn’t feel capable of dealing with his emotions yet either. 

“Okay,” Chihiro nodded, undressing as well. “I love you. I’m sorry it took so long to get Byakuya, he wasn’t in his room.” 

“No, no, that was a smart idea, good job” Mondo took Chihiro’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom. 

Chihiro laid out two towels and started the water running. “It looks like she nicked you a little,” he pointed at a tiny spot of blood on Mondo’s neck, “We’ll get you a bandaid after we shower, if you want.” 

Mondo didn’t know what he wanted in that regard, so he didn’t answer. His brain appeared to be processing what happened with or without his participation and now he was wondering why he’d gotten hard again. She would tell everyone and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He stepped into the water and opened his arms for Chihiro. 

“It’s okay,” Chihiro smiled, taking a washcloth and soap and starting to wash Mondo off first. His eyes were still teary, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to comfort him. “You’re okay. We’re okay.” He soaped up Mondo’s chest and stomach. 

Mondo had moved onto wondering why he hadn’t tried to push her away. Maybe that did mean that he wanted that to happen. He’d thought then that he’d been afraid she’d manage to stab him before he got her away. Or that she’d get madder and try to stab him later or something. But if he didn’t fight back and he got hard, maybe that meant he liked it. Possibly more relevantly, he’d been too weak to stop her. He’d been afraid. Of a tiny, little girl. It was pathetic. 

“Mondo?” Chihiro asked, looking worriedly up at him. He seemed distant and upset, which would make perfect sense, but he wanted to help. “Mondo, it’s alright.” 

“Sorry,” Mondo shook his head, clearing the thoughts, and smiled shakily at Chihiro, “I’m probably scaring you. I’m fine. It’s my own fault anyway. No big deal.” 

“It’s not your fault!” Chihiro objected, moving to washing his arms, then back, “She did it.” 

“Made her mad,” Mondo shrugged, “And too weak to do anything about it,” he laughed bitterly, “Maybe you should ask Taka to help you get stronger. I’m too scared to do anything.” 

Chihiro knelt and started washing Mondo’s legs, “No, you’re wrong,” his voice carried an uncharacteristic firmness that he knew Mondo needed to hear, “You’re strong. We’re strong. That was her fault. Not yours. We’re strong. Strong enough to get through this.” 

“We’re strong,” Mondo echoed, allowing his emotions to follow Chihiro’s lead. He reached down and ruffled Chihiro’s hair and smiled down at him when he looked up into his eyes. The angle exaggerated their size difference and Chihiro appeared as a tiny, beautiful doll. 

“Right. We’re strong. You’re strong. It’s okay,” Chihiro tried for one of the giggles that Mondo found so cute, though he was still a bit upset. He hugged around Mondo’s leg and kissed his thigh. 

“We’re strong,” Mondo sounded a bit more decisive, petting Chihiro’s cheek. He was starting to feel angry at Sho for taking control How dare she? He was supposed to be in control! “I’m strong!” 

He reached down with both hands and pulled Chihiro’s face up to level with his cock. “Blow me.” It wasn’t really a question, but Chihiro knew he wouldn’t hurt him if he said “no” anyway. Fortunately, he was happy to do anything Mondo wanted to help him feel better, and this was certainly included. 

Chihiro opened his mouth, looking up into Mondo’s eyes. He stroked Mondo’s cock with his hand, then guided it past his lips. He pushed down as far as he could, then tried to relax his throat enough to go farther. He reached for Mondo’s hand and put it on his hair, inviting him to move him however he’d like to. 

Mondo smiled, deeply relieved. Chihiro’s look practically screamed “I belong to you,” and that was another thing he needed to hear. He was in control here. He worked both hands into Chihiro’s hair and pulled him back and forth, thrusting his cock slightly down his throat. Chihiro put his hands on top of Mondo’s to encourage him to continue. He knew he’d gag and tear up again and he didn’t want Mondo to have to stop to check in over it. 

“I’m strong,” Mondo mumbled to himself, jerking Chihiro down a bit more roughly, “We’re strong. We’re fuckin’ strong.” 

Chihiro hummed his agreement, interrupted by gagging on Mondo’s dick, he struggled not to heave, and breathed deeply through the involuntary muscle contractions. Tears mingled with spray from the shower on his face. 

After a few moments, Mondo came, filling Chihiro’s mouth with the thick fluid. He reached down to pull Chihiro to his feet and collected the abandoned washcloth to wash him off in turn. Chihiro spat the cum toward the drain, then rinsed his mouth with water from the shower. 

“Feel any better?” Chihiro asked, moving to be most convenient to be washed off. 

“Yeah,” Mondo nodded, “I’m alright. Thanks,” he kissed Chihiro’s lips. “I’m ready to go to bed though. Fuckin’ tired.” 

Chihiro nodded. After he’d rinsed off, he stepped out of the shower and took the towels, wrapping himself in one, and holding the other out for Mondo. Mondo turned the shower off and started drying off as well. 

They walked back into the bedroom, Mondo got out a clean pair of boxers to sleep in and Chihiro grabbed one of his nightgowns. Just before the laid down, Mondo noticed a small scurrying sound. 

“What’s that?” he looked around for the source. 

Chihiro smiled, pulling a small plastic tub from under the bed, “It’s my new friend!” He gestured to a small, grey mouse that was running back and forth over some improvised paper bedding. “He was trying to eat some snacks I had in my desk, so I thought it would be easier to share with him if he had his own little house!” 

Mondo burst out laughing, sitting down on the bed, “A pest got in your room and instead of killing it, you decided to keep it! That’s so fuckin’ cute! And so you!” 

Chihiro’s bottom lip trembled at the idea of being violent with his new tiny friend, “Of course we wouldn’t kill him! He’s just trying to be happy, like we are!” he looked at Mondo, “You wouldn’t kill him, right?! You don’t weak little things that need you to take care of them!” 

Mondo blinked, he hadn’t thought of mice in that context before. “Shit, you’re right. We don’t hurt weak, little mice. We be good to them,” he nodded firmly, “We’re strong and we do right by mice. I’m sorry I was confused.” 

“Wanna pet him? He’s soft,” Chihiro took the lid off of the mouse’s bin and offered it to Mondo. 

Mondo reached in and carefully stroked the mouse. He was very nice and soft. “Thanks, Chihiro,” he yawned, lying back. 

Chihiro replaced the lid and slid the bin back under the bed, “Good night, mouse.” He cuddled up beside Mondo, taking his arm and pulling it around himself. “I’m sleepy.” 

“Me too,” Mondo agreed, “It’s been a really long day. Way too much shit to deal with. But we’re fuckin’ strong and we got this,” he yawned again, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They were asleep before the evening announcement.


End file.
